


To My Lady

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Tolkien Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of poems written for the Tolkien Femslash Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> 1: Thuringwethil/Ilmarë   
> 2: Rin/Fakhîm (dwarf OCs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A free verse poem using the following prompts: 
> 
> i15: Lyrics & Poetry - The lines of you were the closest thing to holy I'd ever heard (Andrea Gibson)   
> i15: emotions - lust   
> O42: Lyrics & Poetry: You were the First person on Earth (Tracy Chapman)   
> i17: Pairings: An Aromantic pairing

Light.  
It awakens the hunger  
In my soul for you.  
Shining a light  
Down into the abyss  
Left by his hands  
Upon my heart and soul.  
Down below  
In where my conscience still sleeps,  
I recall  
The taste of you. 

 

Shadows.  
They’re all I have become  
In chasing you, chasing him.  
But the lines of your body  
Awakens life in the lifeless  
I am holy once more  
I reach for my only heaven  
Your body.  
Let me taste you  
Like you are the first  
And only Existence on Earth.


	2. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another free verse poem, also a true drabble, that used these prompts: 
> 
> i17: Dwarf women: origin stories  
> i17: Four words: battalion, unsure, headstart, bliss 
> 
> This one uses two characters I had written for 2016's My Slashy Valentine. :)

Drink from my hand, my serving woman   
Thy form I made in my image, in our creator’s image  
Thou willst serve me as we are to serve our king and our maker  
Driving forces behind our king’s battalion   
Take this snowmelt from my hand—let’s make a headstart! Don’t tarry!   
Life twinkles in thine eyes   
Unsure of sudden existence before thou drinkst   
But then wisdom fills thine eyes and thou smiles   
Then bliss consumes us both for we are complete  
And we may proceed together:   
I, Rin, the Mother of Longbeards,   
Mother of all Dwarven kin,  
And my Lady, Fakhîm!


End file.
